


Mozart and the Rolling Stones

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, ice cream for different purposes i guess lol, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: "This was the essence of being with Shane, everything at once."





	Mozart and the Rolling Stones

 

Christopher’s last piano notes resonated in Jamin’s head as a reminder that he had his own private musician at home. Jamin was out to see Cynthia’s Cucu confessions show and to talk to Carlos, it’s been too long and he felt like he needed to catch up with his friend, sharing his double life experience with someone he could trust.

Jamin was in love, and not just  _in_  love. Being with Shane was in, out and all over the place.

Shane was bigger than life, and as all exaggerated things it was hard to keep them tamed. Their indiscretions during the season 8 tour went by hopefully unnoticed, but Jamin could feel the need of going out in the sun, spreading the light inside of him. Shane was the one holding it back, because he was afraid of the exposure with the fans, with the other girls and that what they had could be tainted. Let alone the gag of the century in Brooklyn. Thorgy Thor and Acid Betty together. That’s all people could see. They could never see beyond and reach for Shane and Jamin.

A couple hours later Christopher and Carlos were at the table of a restaurant, celebrating the premiere of Cynthia’s show. Carlos looked healthy and vibrant as ever and Christopher was talking to Latrice on the phone.

“You killed it today, I’m so proud of you! That dress is stunning, and your voice, I gagged. Maria Callas Carlos realness!” he commented as his friend reached for his hand to squeeze.

“How are you doing baby, ay dios mio it’s been so long! You’re looking so handsome” Carlos winked at Jamin that just scoffed in disbelief. He was wearing his silly fish sweater and had tacos for lunch. He wasn’t feeling handsome at all.

They both noticed Christopher cackling on the phone. He had a sparkle on his eyes that Jamin knew too well.

“Excuse me girls, this will take a while” he said giggling and leaving the table. Jamin’s eyes followed him wondering about the lucky ones that found such love.

“Christopher makes it look so easy with Latrice” he uttered swirling the straw of this drink observing the ice rocks.

Carlos widened his eyes as if he just got a message from above.

“You’re dating someone” he concluded pointing out dramatically to Jamin. “Ay tell me everything oh my god!” and then he squeezed and shook Jamin’s forearms.

He shook his head nervous laughing but not very convincing. He opened his mouth but stopped midway. He didn't know why this was turning out so hard to say. 

“I know you girl. I can read you like nobody else. We have a bond, and don’t you ‘Carlos, shut up’ me” he continued making a spot-on impression of Jamin’s monotone making him laugh.

“Okay, I guess there’s no better way or preparation for what I’m about to say so I’m going to just say it.”

“Go on????” Carlos was waving his eyes encouraging Jamin to continue in anticipation.

Jamin took few seconds thinking about the words to use, still holding the thought. He should just spill it out.

“I’m with Thorgy. We’ve been hooking up since the finale party. And no, we never had anything before, just a quick make out like ten years ago in a bathroom and we were both drunk and it was New Year’s Eve and I had a boyfriend, it was a messy mess. We’ve been living sorta together? Trying to make our relationship work through this constant travelling life…but so far, I’ve never been happier with anyone like this before. And yeah, that’s it. I love Thorgy and…” he paused to finally breath and realize that he was saying it aloud for the first time to another person “I’m in love with Shane” he softly chuckled with the sound of this own confession.

Carlos just stood there in silence with his mouth part open.

“Sorry, my cucu just dropped on the floor” then he opened a smile and clapped hands excited. “Oh my god I’m so happy for you two! I can totally see that. You two are Brooklyn sisters and that chemistry, awwww, look at my Acid Berry in love”

“Shut up, Carlos” he answered rolling his eyes feeling his cheeks burning, but his chest way lighter.

“You’re the love of my life and  _Thorg Torg_  better watch out. But this makes me happy, ay mis amores I need to see her again. We need to play together! Maybe a love serenade for you?” Carlos teased and Jamin rolled his eyes shaking off the urge to laugh.

“I already regret this cucu confession” he grunted looking annoyed, but secretly relieved. One more piece of the secret was out. He wanted the tell the whole world.

*

“So?”

Jamin asked not being able to read Shane’s expression.

He was sitting by the kitchen table of his apartment. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and he had just woken from a nap, his limbs still sore from the week organizing things for DragCon. The notebook was on the table with the layout of his booth on the screen.

Shane told Jamin he was there in twenty minutes and he had ice cream and an answer about the material he had for the roast. Jamin was too tired to take a shower or even change, so when Shane got there he was still wearing his pajamas shorts and a gray worn out tank top.

The moment Jamin was asked to participate of the Roast of Thorgy Thor he texted Shane the same minute.

_“This is going be a shit show”_

He wasn’t wrong. That was one of problems of dating a drag queen, and add one more layer to the problem as secretly dating a Ru girl. He knew his boyfriend too well and he knew Shane’s reaction would be to be excited and pretend that he wasn’t going to care. But Jamin could read not only Shane’s crooked bubbles tattoos, but he could reach deeper in his mind like his favorite book.

Shane got home with the violin case on his shoulder, caramel colored pants, navy blue toms and a white shirt. His long dreads were all tamed in a bun and a headband, and he stumped in the room talking about how the set list for the Well Strung tour was amazing and how crazy and exciting was his day.

Jamin followed his boyfriend to the kitchen just listening to his stream of conscious, he sat by the table observing him taking off his shoes and leaving it on the floor as he sat on the kitchen counter. He opened the ice cream container and grabbed a spoon talking about how many pop songs could fit classical ones and the way everything nowadays was recycled.

“You know, good music is timeless. You can play Mozart and the Rolling Stones together in Satisfaction and it doesn’t matter if these melodies have a gap of centuries, they just…” he entwined his fingers for a more visual explanation, “sync!”

Jamin that hasn’t said a word just scratched his stubble and yawned. He got up from his chair and placed himself in front of Shane grabbing his spoon and the ice cream container from his hands, giving him a quick peck as payment for the retrieve.

“Hi” he said after greeting him and smirked, piercing into Shane’s eyes that stood motionless. Shane adjusted Jamin’s glasses that were almost at the tip of his nose.

“Hi” then he replied chuckling embarrassed of not even greeting him before. He observed Jamin sitting down again by the table. “If you’re not continue to kiss me I’ll just keep talking” he teased raising a brow.

Jamin put his legs on the table and continued eating the ice cream licking slowly the spoon, making Shane shake his head with the audacity.

“So?”

Shane knew exactly what Jamin wanted to know. He read the material for the roast. He just hasn’t figure out how to explain to Jamin that it was okay, even though some things may have hurt his feelings, but he wasn’t ready to come off as such a sensible flower.

“It’s great, I love it. I think the audience and the other girls are going to have fun” he lied fetching a glass of water from the fridge and sitting again on the counter. Jamin wasn’t buying it.

“Shane, I wasn’t going to agree with this Roast. I told you I was turning down and I’m not even that good in stand up comedy so nobody would be surprised if I’d refused”

“What are you talking about, you’ve received excellent feedback from the Haters Tour” Shane tried to make his point.

“It’s different. I didn’t have to talk shit about you, and I don’t want to.”

Shane felt his stomach dropping, but he didn’t want to show any vulnerability.

“You’ve read my material and you weren’t bothered I don’t see a reason why should I be” he continued avoiding Jamin’s eyes.

“I don’t care because I know you. And I’m used to it. But you’re not. Usually you are the one on the other side. Roastings are supposed to be inappropriate and savage” Jamin pointed out but somehow his protective tone was rubbing Shane the wrong way.

He was an experienced drag queen and he knew exactly what he was going to face, he didn’t need Jamin to protect him. Their relationship wasn’t going to interfere on his job.

“Look, Jamin. I know these bitches and I know what roasts are about for fuck’s sake, it’s fine! I don’t need you to tell me how I feel, fuck!” he replied annoyed.

Jamin squinted his eyes feeling the anger building up. But he took a deep breath and ate more ice cream slowly, pondering his words. But Shane’s refusal of saying what he really wanted pissed him off so much, because he knew it was going to bite him in the ass after the Roast. He was just disappointed that Shane was still holding back, as if needed to trim his feelings around Jamin. He was just done with all the hiding.

“I was just trying to make you talk what you really want to say and being a decent boyfriend, but apparently you can’t say or be neither of these things” he taunted attacking the container with his spoon but he regretted immediately. Early morning, the day before he texted Shane saying he was craving for Ben and Jerry’s strawberry’s cheesecake and he had the damn thing on his hands now. He winced in regret.

“Look, Shane I-

“I’m an alcoholic loser with a horse face, a surfboard chin and on top of that a bad boyfriend?” he hissed getting livid. “Yes Jamin, I was hurt. If I haven’t been sucking your dick the past eight months maybe this silly shit wouldn’t hurt me. But it does. And I know it’s an act, and I know you don’t mean it but it doesn’t stop me from feeling. It’s ridiculous and I don’t want to talk about it. Is that what you want to hear?” he disclosed, each word reeked in pain. “And now you’ve just confessed how you really feel, I guess the roasting had already begun”

He jumped off the kitchen counter wiping quickly a tear that rolled down from his face and started washing the spoon he used with no purpose, since he was going to use it again. He always forgets to do the dishes in Jamin’s apartment.

The bad boyfriend part still echoing in his head.

Jamin was up approaching him.

“Shane wait, just listen okay. I didn’t mean any of that. Damn, it’s fucking drag. We need to give to these rotted cunts what they want. I’m an asshole. You’re not a bad boyfriend, bad boyfriends don’t bring Ben and Jerry’s in the middle of the day. You can say anything you want to me, don’t you get that? I’m always listening. Even when you talk about music of centuries ago and get emotional about it. I want to know everything”

Shane had his arms crossed in front of his chest looking away and Jamin used his arms as bars to stop him from stomping out of the kitchen, locking Shane that was leaning on the sink. Jamin observed from up close his beautiful features, his tiny green eyes under his dark brows, his perfect cheekbones and pink lips still cold that probably tasted like strawberry heaven.

“You’re the only face I want to see all the time. And how fucking hot you look when your jaw clenches when you’re mad. Like now” he tried buttering him up chuckling and he could feel he was cracking. “Come on, it’s Sunday and we have nothing to do for the first time in weeks, let’s just not do this, please…” He begged pulling him closer by the waist squeezing the fabric of his shirt.

“I guess you can grind on my surfboard chin…surfboard…surfboard…gridin’ on that wood” he recited Beyonce’s finest lyrics in the most serious tone making Jamin cackle relieved and shaking his head.

“God, I hate you” he said reaching for his neck, nuzzling his fresh skin, sniffing the little hairs from his nape, but Shane was still with his arms crossed holding the smile that was trying to appear.

“Yeah, apparently you do” he replied sassy feeling Jamin’s erection poking on his thigh.

Jamin pulled him harder by his hips, making him moan and tearing down his annoyed facade. Shane reached for his face for an angry kiss, desperately taking off his tank top and pushing him against the counter on the other side, but Jamin grabbed him quickly by his fists and switched position pushing Shane to sit on the table.

“I’m so hungry, you should order pizza. And you’re paying everything today” he randomly commented taking off his pants and shoving in Jamin’s face. The pants slid until it hit the floor revealing Jamin’s big smile. Jamin removed his glasses putting on the sink and smoothed that mess that was his hair, he was all flustered and his cock deliciously erect in his pajamas shorts. Shane closed Jamin’s notebook and put it on the chair and picked the ice cream pot again, taking a scoop, licking the spoon with no hurry as Jamin fit the spot between his legs again. He started caressing the length of Shane’s naked thighs, going up massaging his crotch, but the younger man continued unbothered eating ice cream. At least until Jamin reached for Shane’s cock, cupping him over the briefs fabric, making Shane closing his eyes and his indifferent expression melt.

“How messy can we get?” Shane whispered on Jamin’s ear putting down the cream pot and hugging him as Jamin’s hand reached inside his briefs.

“As messy as you want…” Jamin replied lowering himself and pulling down Shane’s briefs and tossing on the air. It landed on the faucet making Shane giggle.

Jamin made Shane stand up and he dropped on his knees in front of him. Shane had his arms on the edge of the table and one leg on the chair, so Jamin took the opportunity to insert one finger inside him making him almost crouching down of pleasure. Jamin kept licking his shaft with intention and pace, as his finger was in the same rhythm. No wonder Jamin was a good dancer.

“Fuck Jay…this is am…”

He couldn’t even finish the sentence. Jamin’s grip was strong and his lip piercing friction on the lower part of his cock sliding up and down was Shane’s favorite sensation in the world. He reached for the curls of the top of his hair directing him, making him grunt with his approval.

After taking him almost to the edge Jamin stopped, standing up and Shane was a complete puddle and too weak on his knees.

“Bend over” Jamin commanded and he gladly did, the side of his cheek glued on the table when he noticed Jamin grabbing the ice cream and few seconds later the sting cold of the dessert dripping on his back, but Jamin’s hot tongue was fast enough, kissing and lashing the cold away, exploring every inch of his back. The mixed sensations making him squirm in pleasure.

“You really like this flavor…” Shane panted breathless stretching his arms across the table as Jamin licked the hollow of his back dimples.

“Yes, I do…” he whispered back, his teeth tasting Shane’s sweat and the sweet cream. “I love you” he reassured him nibbling on his earlobe and caressing his nape. Shane just nodded wondering if he was this happy ever in his life.

And then Jamin was thrusting inside him, with no restrains making him scream as he grabbed his arms from behind, and then pulling his whole body. Shane felt like his legs would trumble any moment, his stomach pressed on the table that was holding only by a miracle.

“I’m goin….to…” he stuttered feeling Jamin hitting him deep on his prostate. Then he stopped and pulled Shane for a standing up cuddle, both of them panting, Shane feeling Jamin’s heartbeat on his back like a frenetic drum. Shane kept swinging his lips lazily with and Jamin deepening inside of him, gripping gently on his neck. 

“You feel so fucking good…I want to taste you” Jamin pleaded reaching for Shane’s cock again, as his other arm was locked around Shane’s chest, holding his body.

Jamin dropped on his knees to finish what he started not letting a drop to waist. Shane tasted bittersweet, and he had nail his hips on the edge of the table so he won’t fell down, but Shane was already lowering himself for a kiss too tired of standing up. When their lips met again there was an delicious explosion of flavors, their tongues drinking it all. This was the essence of being with Shane, everything at once.

After the languid kiss, they both collapsed on the floor, the kitchen tile too cold for their burning temperature. Shane still had some ice cream on his shoulder and Jamin swept the spot, noticing his fingerprints on Shane’s neck. His whole body was full of love marks. He was undoubtedly his.

*

The roast took ages and Thorgy just wanted to go home. He observed Acid speaking on the pulpit, just overwhelmed with the whole situation. Her body always looked amazing in that golden dress, she thought while taking a sip on her beer.

Acid was the last one and still have the unfortunate position of coming right after Bob. Shane wished Jamin could see him under all that Thorgy make up and comfort him that this wasn’t them. Acid looked right into her eyes and seemed to pick up his unspoken desires.

“Thorgy…” she started exasperated, she was rushed to finish the act and snarky the way she does when she is nervous. “I don’t know why the fuck I’m roasting you, maybe it’s your fucking birthday coming or you wished it was your funeral, bitch?” she hissed again, but Jamin was trying to come out. “And you’re moving away…” she knocked angrily on the pulpit.

All the constant longing of being away from each other. Verbalized in front of all those people. Shane felt butterflies in his stomach and tried to shake it off.

“You’re leaving Brooklyn again on this amazing journey with Well Strung and…” she paused, Jamin dying to come out again. “Leaving  _us_ alone, and you’re going to be in-creeeedible!”

Jamin felt that it was too late. He was there and Acid was gone. He noticed Shane talking to Miz Jade, he knew Thorgy was trying to come off cool and indifferent.

“But don’t worry about me…because I’ll be hosting all your shows, so thank you!” she sassed her way out.

Shane was listening to the whole thing, even with his brain going out in all directions trying to think about his come backs on the roast and interacting with the girls on the table. Jamin exposed their secret world but only Shane could see it.

“I love you, Acid!” Thorgy uttered standing up and reaching him for a kiss. All his sweet words resonating in his heart. Later when he would undress completely from Thorgy they would soar.

[Thorgy aimed to kiss Acid with no intention of reaching for her cheek like she did with all her Brooklyn sisters](https://66.media.tumblr.com/008c8cc9c5422020bdc98b448554740c/tumblr_inline_os0h38vz6r1qb3xg1_250.gif). And Acid didn’t hesitate, reaching for her waist, and patting her back like she did all mornings. Their most common domestic interaction right there in the stage.

She got back to her place again, a secret smile locked in her lips, a lighter heart.

Jamin was here.


End file.
